


Drunken Tendencies

by elessar2931



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Car Sex, Fluff, M/M, Pie, happy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar2931/pseuds/elessar2931
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is a very happy drunk and Cas brings him cherry pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and a half. Excuse the poor plot line. (Don’t worry, I did proof read) :/ Oh, also, my first fic. So please, excuse it even more.
> 
> This is just plain fluff and I'm not really that ashamed.

Sam and Dean were staying in a motel somewhere in North Dakota. They’d just gotten back from hunting a nest of some nasty vampires, and Sam decided he was going to go get something to eat while doing research on another possible case in the next town over. Dean had called him a nerd and decided to stay in that night and have himself a well earned drunken Dr. Sexy marathon. All the bars he’d spotted in town looked like they sucked, so he had bought a bottle of tequila and planned to break it out as soon as Sam left. Dean was well on his way to getting hammered when Cas flew in.

Dean looked up from the bottle in his hands, giggling slightly and giving a half hearted wave in the angels direction. He really loved Cas’ sudden appearances sometimes. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean chuckled again and stood up. His giggling turned to full on laughter as he stumbled toward the angel, groping around for his arm. “You always say that!” Dean’s knees gave out, but Cas grabbed him by the arm and held him before he could fall. “Why?! Why say ‘hello?!’” He was doubling over with laughter now, barely able to contain himself. “It has ‘hell’ in it!”

“You should lie down, Dean. You're inebriated.” Dean had drunk at least four fifths of the tequila and Castiel knew that Dean could suffer serious harm from imbibing too much alcohol, but he couldn’t suppress the small smile that spread across his face as Dean began crying from laughter. He was glad to have caused Dean such happiness, even if it was exaggerated from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

“‘M fine, Cas. ‘M good. You’re good.” A stupid grin spread across his face  
and he reached up, patting Cas’ cheek fondly. He leaned into Cas’ frame and Cas stumbled backwards. He struggled to keep his balance with one arm full of a drunken Dean and the other outstretched to prevent himself from toppling over as Dean lost his grip and slowly slipped down the length of his body.

“Dean, lay down.” Cas began pushing Dean towards the bed, but it proved to be more difficult than he had imagined as Dean fell completely to his knees, still clutching at Cas’ arms.

“You tryin’a proposition me, Cas? ‘Cus if you are, ‘s not working.” He winked at him lazily, and Cas hauled him up to his feet. He had been trying to handle Dean gently, but he had super strength after all, so he might as well use it for something. He practically dragged Dean to the bed and dumped him there. Dean thought this was rather rough of Cas, considering how gentle the angel usually was. “You’re strong, Cas…” Except then Dean remembered the time Cas had literally beat the living shit out of him, and he turned over, staring wide-eyed at the trenchcoated angel. “‘Member— ‘member that alley? Tha’ wasn’ fun. Not for me, anyways.” Dean rolled over onto his stomach and began to lazily  
blink his eyes. “Nof’me…”

Castiel stared at him. Dean had never spoken of that night. He had never mentioned it before. Castiel could always sense when it would come to Dean’s mind; he would get a strange and intense look in his eye, crinkle his eyebrows as he glanced at Cas. He would seem troubled and tense, and shrink slightly away from Castiel. But then he would notice Cas staring back at him and his wall would return, as high as always.

He sat down on the bed and rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder, causing Dean to jump and flip over, looking at his expected assailant. His eyes softened when he looked at Cas— he seemed to have actually fallen asleep while Cas was thinking to himself and forgotten he had been there. “Dean. I did not take any pleasure from physically harming you during my attack in the alley. I am sorry if you believed that.”

Dean smiled sweetly, dragging himself closer to Cas and hugging him tightly around his hips, his forehead coming to rest on Cas’ hip. “‘S okay, Cas. A-okay.” He briefly closed his eyes, then surprised Castiel by abruptly sitting up and brightly saying, “HEY! Let’s go get pie. I want some pie. Cherry pie. ‘S good. You should have pie. Will you have pie with me, Cas? I wan’ you to have pie. Le’s go.” He sat up and tugged at Castiel’s trenchcoat sleeve, attempting to stand, but his knees were too weak and he fell backwards onto the bed.

Castiel decided to put him to sleep.

***

Dean was fast asleep in the same position Cas had left him in when he returned. Sam hadn’t come back yet, and the tv was still on, the Dr. Sexy marathon playing shamelessly in the background.

Castiel crossed the room to Dean. He roused him and Dean stirred, groaning  
loudly and rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. He opened them and glanced around sleepily before seeing Cas. He sat up and was about to bitch about being woken up when he noticed what Cas was holding. He thought he may cry from happiness.

“Cas…” He stepped closer to the angel, tripping over himself, still half asleep and a little drunk. “Cas, you brought me pie.”

“Indeed. I believe you were asking for some before I left you earlier, and I can  
acquire such things easily enough, so I thought I would obli—!” He was cut off by the sudden press of Dean’s mouth to his. His eyes widened and he stood stock still as Dean pulled away, smiling as wide as ever.

“Cherry pie s’my favorite, how’d you know, Cas? You’re an angel’s what you are.”

“That is correct.” Castiel was still shocked at how casual and sudden that was and how normal Dean was acting afterwards. If Castiel had been informed correctly as to what a kiss between two human partners meant…. Did that mean that’s what that kiss had meant, or no? Castiel wasn’t sure which outcome he’d be happy with.

Dean took the pie from his hands and sat down at the small table. He opened the lid and began to dig in. Literally. He was too eager to eat it for him to go get a fork and a knife. He used his finger instead, cutting a sloppy wedge out of it.

“Dean, I believe you are supposed to use a fork when eating pie.”

“It’s okay, Cas, I don’t need one.” He attempted to pick up the pie with his hands  
and eat it like a piece of pizza, but it fell back into the tin with a plop.

“Dean.”

“…Okay.” He was too goddamned happy to be upset by the fact he still hadn’t had a bite, but he could lick his fingers clean while Cas got him a fork. It was delicious. Almost too good to be legal. and it was from a grocery store. What the hell? “Mmm. Cas you brought me good pie. You gotta to try it. C’mere an try it!” He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers, expecting Cas to lick them, but he just touched it and suddenly his hand was clean. Dean frowned and looked up at Cas. “You were s’posed to taste it.” He was practically whining.

“I will not lick your hand, Dean.” Castiel handed him a magically appearing fork and sat down at the table.

“Well, you’re still gonna try this pie.”

Castiel stared intently at Dean. He seemed genuinely happy. Castiel hadn’t seen  
him this relaxed since… well, ever. “You are happy, Dean.”

“Hell yeah, ‘m happy! You brought me cherry pie! An’ I just saved a bunch of people from some vamps with Sammy tonight— hey where’s Sammy? He should be here! You should get a cake, too, that way, he can eat something. ‘Cus nobody’s havin’ any of my pie.”

“I believe he is still out doing research.”

“But we finished the case! Whatever. Anyways, we killed vamps tonight and that felt good. I like savin’ people, Cas. An’ you’re here, an’ you’re good. An’ you brought pie.” With that, Dean stuffed his mouth with as much cherry pie that could possibly fit in his mouth. Castiel watched him devour almost half of it, making sounds of extreme pleasure the entire time, until he stopped abruptly, looking straight at Cas. “Here!” He shoved the fork at Cas. “Eat.”

“I thought you said no one was allowed to have any of your pie?”

“Yeah, but you’re Cas. You’re different. Now, take it!”

Castiel didn’t know what made him different, but he wouldn’t deny a direct order, especially from Dean, so he took a small forkful of the pie and raised it to his lips.

“No. Nooononono. Not ‘nuff on there, Cas. Gotta get a big mouthful.” Dean took  
the fork from Cas and took nearly three times as much as Castiel’s original serving. He stared wide eyed at it, tentative to eat so much at once. “Open your goddamned mouth already!” Dean shouted, impatient, and Castiel automatically complied.

Dean watched Castiel intently as he closed his mouth over the fork and took his first bite of what was sure to be a life changing experience. Dean was giddy. He loved introducing people to new things, and he especially loved introducing Cas to new things. the fact that it was pie he was introducing to Cas was almost enough to have Dean giggling in delight.

Dean anticipated Cas’ reaction, afraid he may not like it but also at the same time one hundred percent certain he would love it. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and frowned slightly, chewing the food. Dean was afraid for a moment that Cas didn’t like it, that he hadn’t enjoyed the pie, that he would have to stop being Cas’ friend because of his serious lack of taste, when Cas’ expression changed entirely. His eyes widened and  
sparkled. He didn’t smile, but he didn’t have to. Dean knew a victory coming from Cas when he saw one.

“That is quite good,” Castiel said when he finally finished swallowing the pie.

“Yes!” Dean was ecstatic. And suddenly very tired. He sat back in his chair  
and picked up the pie tin, cradling it in his arms. He grabbed the fork from Cas’ hands and used it to shovel some more of the pie into his mouth.

They both sat there for quite some time, Cas watching as Dean slowly devoured the rest of the pie. When Dean had finally finished, he set the pie tin back onto the table and looked around the room before resting his eyes on Cas. “Thanks, Cas.”

“You are welcome, Dean. I enjoyed that pie.”

“Good. Tha’s good.” He began nodding off in his chair, and Cas stood, grabbing his arm to pull him up.

“Come on, Dean, you need rest.”

“”Tryin’a get in my pants again, Cas? Might work this time. You brought me a whole pie.”

Castiel led Dean to the bed and guided him down to lay on it. Before he could straighten back up, Dean grabbed his tie and tugged him down. “Thanks, Cas.” Dean’s breath smelled like cherry pie as it ghosted itself across his face. Dean’s eye’s flickered down to Cas’ mouth and then there it was again. Dean was kissing him. Castiel had been expecting it this time, but still had no clue how to respond. It lasted longer than their first, and he meant to move his hand to Dean’s face so he could push away, but it ended up lingering there long after he had intended. Dean’s other hand found it’s way to Castiel’s neck, and he pulled, bringing the angel closer to him. Dean parted his lips and Castiel inhaled sharply, not expecting the other man’s tongue to dart out against his closed mouth. Castiel was tentative to respond. Dean was still drunk, so how could he know his actions were not influenced completely by the alcohol? After a few moments of Dean begging entry to Cas’ mouth and Castiel just letting it all happen, Dean broke away and smiled up at Cas sleepily. “Tha’s nice.”

His hands slipped from Cas’ neck and tie and he promptly fell asleep, leaving Castiel to quietly contemplate the events of the evening until he could hear the purr of the Impala pulling into the parking lot, signaling Sam’s arrival. Castiel took one long last look at Dean and flew away.

***

“Hey, Cas.” Sam was sitting at the motel’s small kitchen table, drinking a cup of generic coffee, when Castiel popped back in the next morning. Dean was sitting on the bed, clutching his head and drinking a glass of ice water.

“Hello, Sam. Dean.”

Dean groaned loudly. “Dude. I’ve got the hangover from hell. And Sam says when he got back last night there was a Dr. Sexy marathon playing on tv.” Dean took another sip of his water and looked at Castiel with a positively wrecked expression on his face.

“And there was an empty pie tin on the table. Where the hell did you even get pie from? I had the car.”

Dean shrugged, amusement brightening his face as he flopped backwards onto his bed. “I got no idea!”

“I brought it to him. He asked for it.”

Dean sat bolt upright and stared at Cas. “You were here last night?” Dean looked confused— no. He looked scared. He slowly stood from the bed and set his glass on the bedside table.

“Yes.” Castiel hoped Dean didn’t remember what had happened the night before. “Sam was not here and I came, intending to inform you of Crowley’s whereabouts, but you had consumed four fifths of that tequila and were quite inebriated. You asked me for cherry pie and I brought you some.”

“Oh.” Dean looked at the floor and scratched his head. Sam’s eyes just kept darting between them both nervously, Dean’s pounding headache was getting worse and worse, Cas wouldn’t stop staring, and he was getting kind of annoyed by everything right now. “Okay! Well, I’m going to the store. Pick up some grub. See ya later, Sammy. Cas.” He just had to get the hell out of there.

He grabbed the Impala’s keys off of the kitchen table, sidestepping Cas, and practically ran from the room. “Hey, Baby,” he whispered fondly as he approached the Impala and slid in, turning the keys in the ignition hastily. He really, really, really hoped that what he kind of hazily remembered from the night before hadn’t actually been a memory, but had just been another one of those crazy, messed up dreams he’d been having. The ones that featured Cas. And himself. In bed. Doing certain things he would like to not think about right now because the last thing he wanted to be thinking about while recovering from a hangover from a night he couldn’t remember was Ca—

“Hello, Dean.”

“Jesus tapdancing Christ!” The Impala swerved as Dean tried to maintain his composure. Obviously he failed, or the Impala wouldn’t have swerved. “Damn it, Cas. Don’t do that!” How many times was he going to have to tell this damn angel not to give him a freaking heart attack?

“My apologies.”

“Yeah, okay. Look, Cas, I really need to get to the store, so if you wouldn’t mind…”

“I do not believe my presence in this car or while you are shopping will hinder you from purchasing produce.”

“Yeah, but, I mean… Cas—”

“Dean.” Castiel turned his full gaze directly at Dean, and Dean had to consciously remember to watch the road while he was driving so he wouldn’t die.

He cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah?”

“Be frank. Do you remember anything that happened last night?”

Dean’s throat went dry, and he had to try and clear it again before he could speak. “Well, I do remember that pie. It was pretty freakin awesome.” He flashed Castiel a weak smile and turned back to the road.

“You do not remember anything else, then?”

“Ah—” Oh what the hell. “Um, yeah, actually. Yeah, I do.” He sounded unbelievably timid for a man who spent his weeknights exorcising demons and killing werewolves.

“You are unhappy.” Castiel looked so innocent and confused and it kind of tugged on Den’s heartstrings a little bit. Not a lot. I mean, just barely.

“Well… No, I’m not unhappy, I’m just—” He didn’t know what he was. This was Cas, and Cas should be off limits. He was an angel of the Lord for Christ’s sake. But who the hell was he kidding if he said he didn’t want Cas? He’d been dreaming about him for weeks. Months. Since the goddamned barn, actually. Okay, he’d been dreaming about him since he met the guy, and not the most innocent kinds of dreams, either. And Dean wasn’t a homophobe. Technically, Cas didn’t even have a gender. But again, who would Dean be kidding if he said that he hadn’t been attracted to Cas? That was what most of the dreams had been about anyway.

Castiel stared at him with big blue eyes, waiting for Dean to continue. When he didn’t, Cas just laid his hand over Dean’s and said, “Pull over.”

Dean did, and once they were safely on the side of the road, in a small copse of trees with the Impala’s engine dying down, they just looked at each other, neither of them moving or saying anything.

“Look, Cas. I— I’m sorry for what happened. I should have known better.”

“Well, I am not sorry.”

“You’re—what?”

Cas slid closer to him on the leather seat, crowding into his space. They were nose to nose, Cas’ hands coming up to cup Dean’s face before saying, “I said, I am not sorry.” He closed the distance between them swiftly, leaving Dean a very small amount of time to collect his thoughts and correctly process what was happening here before closing his eyes and letting himself simply feel.

Cas’ right hand moved from his face to grip his shoulder where the scar was, and Dean shuddered. He brought his own hands up, one settling at the base of Cas’ neck, gripping strands of his hair in his fingers, and the other resting on Cas’ side. Dean opened his mouth and moved, Castiel following suit, and soon they were moving to a rhythm that Dean was setting out for them. His tongue slid tentatively against the seam of Cas’ mouth and he squeezed his side harder. Castiel gasped and his lips parted, inviting Dean in.

Their tongues clashed as Dean began to ravish his mouth. Fuck holding back, he’d wanted this for way too long. He pulled Cas onto his lap so that he was being straddled by the angel, and moved his hand to the small of his back. Dean wasn’t sure if Castiel was aware of what he was doing or not, but the angel moaned and ground down into his lap. Dean groaned and bit down on Cas’ lip, making the angel whimper.

Cas continued grinding into Dean’s lap, and Dean grunted, deciding that he’d had enough. He violently tore Cas’ trench coat off and laid them down so that he was lying on top of the angel. He ripped his own t shirt off before leaning down to kiss Cas again, unbuttoning his dress shirt as he went. He ground into the angel now, and Cas writhed beneath him, his fingers making slow trails across his skin as he explored Dean’s bare chest.

“Dean…” Cas whispered his name, and it spurred Dean on, sparking him with desire. He tugged Cas’ undershirt off along with his dress shirt, and started working on the buttons of his pants.

“I’m here, Cas. I’m here.” Cas gripped his back tightly as Dean mouthed at his neck, biting and sucking a hickey into it. He slipped his hands under the seam of Dean’s pants, scraping his nails along the top of his ass, and Dean lost it. He moaned loudly, licking a trail up Cas’ neck to his mouth, and surged forward, working first his, then Cas’ pants free. They quickly removed their boxers, and then they had nothing between them but their own skin and bones.

Castiel once again moved his hand to grip Dean’s scar, and suddenly, Dean felt completely one with the angel. No skin in the way, no bone— just soul melding with grace, heart beating against timeless heart.

They gazed at each other, drinking in a thousand unsaid words all at once, before Dean moved. He ground his hips down onto Castiel’s, and suddenly, the flesh and bone mattered again. The sensation was unlike what Dean had ever felt. the slip of his skin against Cas’, the hammering of his heart against the stuttering of the angel’s—he had had sex with a man before, but this was different. He felt connected, bonded. He could feel Castiel’s pleasure mixing with his own.

As they continued to grind against each other, their breaths came out in short snatches, and Dean began to whisper in Cas’ ear. “I’ve got you, Cas. I’m here. I won’t let you go. I’m here. Cas, oh God." Dean reached between the both of them and gripped them tight, working them both at a fast rhythm. Castiel arched his back and clawed at Dean’s skin, needing to feel and touch all of this human for which he felt things he had never thought he would be able to feel, never thought he should feel.

“Dean.” Castiel was close, Dean could tell, and he was almost there, as well. He worked faster, sucking at Castiel’s neck and biting bruising marks all over his pale white skin. Castiel bucked into his hand shamelessly, moaning Dean’s name over and over again like an enochian spell. They both reached their climax at the same time, spilling onto each other’s stomachs and all over Dean’s hand. Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck and screamed his name, whimpering as they both lie there, shaking from head to toe.

They looked at each other, both coming down from their high’s, until Dean brought his lips to Cas’ ear and whispered, “I’m not sorry, either.” He leaned down and caught Castiel in a slow and tender kiss, cupping his face. They kissed lazily until Dean could feel the fatigue gripping his mind. He pulled away, frowning when he realized he had gotten cum on his angel’s face. After a moment’s hesitation, he leaned down and licked it away, kissing Castiel’s cheek before pulling back up. Cas’ eyes widened as Dean proceeded to lick the rest of it from his hand.

Dean cleaned them up with his t shirt and they laid on the Impala’s front seat until they both fell asleep. It was a miracle they’d even fit onto the front seat laying down, much less having sex. They woke up a couple of hours later, both wondering at the fact that Cas had fallen asleep in the first place.

They drove back to the motel, Cas mojoing them both squeaky clean, and they got out of the car. Dean made to open the motel door but Cas caught his hand and pulled him back to face him. “Dean, wait.” Cas kissed him gently, making Dean sigh and his insides flip. He pulled away and stared into his angel’s eyes. Castiel looked uncertain and hesitant. He even averted his gaze for a moment before seemingly gathering his composure and looking directly at Dean again. “I love you.”

Dean hadn’t been expecting that, and he was surprised at himself for not being terrified. He was Dean Winchester. He didn’t do long term relationships. they just didn’t work. He was a hunter. He got sex when he wanted it. He didn’t do commitment. He didn’t do chick flick moments. He technically didn’t do guys.

But this was Cas, and Cas was different.

He smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
